


Not Supposed To

by Len_kun121958



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Len_kun121958/pseuds/Len_kun121958
Summary: They weren't supposed to be together, opposite lives on paths that were never supposed to cross one another. She was the epitome of a silent obedient shadow, he was brazen, a ball of fire that raged against any that came within an arm's length. For all intents and purposes, they were never supposed to work. But they did. (I don't own VK)
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Seiren
Kudos: 5





	Not Supposed To

**Author's Note:**

> A quick fluff fic for a requested pairing (number 88 from my VK In-progress series) that I want to get out, if you don't like the pairing there's no need to read it, save your flaming for someone that cares. Chapter 12 of MNIZ is coming soon as well it's just taking a bit longer than I initially wanted. I do my best to get quality stuff out so I don't rush as much as I theoretically could. That being said it will hopefully be done before Monday since I will be leaving for a short vacation for the first half of this coming week. It's going to be a rough few days with little sleep but that's okay! Anyway, for those of you that do like this pair or are curious as to how I write hetero pairings here's a short one probably two chapters max. As usual, if you enjoy it I would love to hear your thoughts but simply seeing that someone reads it is enough validation. Enjoy! ~Len

They were opposites, one revered for her loyalty to the Kuran name, a powerful silent power that walked in his shadow. The other scorned by some and idolized by others for his inability to be tamed by any. Their paths were never supposed to cross, she only answered to her leader, he answered to no one. Yet, here they were. "Why are you here, Kiryu," direct, harsh according to some, she wasn't going to bend to his glares or shy away from the challenge that the silver-haired man in front of her carried with him like a brand.

"You tell me, you called me here didn't you?" it was a fake question, they both knew the answer. Jaw set she stepped back from him, arms crossed, she didn't trust him. Or, at least, she wasn't supposed to. Glancing around she made sure they were alone before tugging at his sleeve, he followed without protest as she pulled him down the hall into the back gardens. Strategically she avoided any windows or open areas in case anyone else was still awake in the mansion and could see them.

"I didn't think you would come," if the confession caught him off guard she couldn't tell, he wore a mask of stone similar to her own. It was part of their jobs, the lives of many relied on that unbreakable facade. He didn't speak until they were hidden in the trees that surrounded the Kuran mansion, only the smallest of rays made it through the canopy above.

"Because I'm not supposed to, right?" his tone dry, she nodded just enough for it to be noticeable, breathing in that familiar scent of metal and fresh bamboo as she leaned into him. Strong arms encircled her, keeping her pinned against years of hard-earned muscle, she relished the warmth that came off of someone normally so cold. Stomach burning with a mixture of anger and relief, relief that he was here, that he held her, and anger that they couldn't be public. She would never have happiness like the princess, like Rima, or Shiki. It wasn't _fair._ A sleeve pressed against her cheek, soaking in the hot liquid salt, she hadn't realized she started crying.

"You're not supposed to..." she repeated, choking on her words as the mask she kept so perfect, broke. Zero pulled her further into the woods, lest they be heard by any prying ears before tipping her chin upwards to stare into those pale violet hues glistening with unshed tears. Emotion, no matter the cause, looked good on her. But they didn't have much time left. Brushing away the remaining water from her cheeks Zero closed the gap between them. Despite her normally hard expression Seiren's lips were soft and delicate, she was like a glass sculpture always on the verge of falling off its shelf. Zero was the wild feather that tipped her over and watched her shatter into pieces. She broke away slowly, her cheeks still holding a tint of color that stood out against her pale complexion. A beautiful rose petal red.

"But for you, I did," he whispered on her skin, making her shiver and press closer to his chest. He did. He would always come when she asked, no matter the night, no matter his missions, no matter what anyone said he would come. And she? She was never supposed to fall in love. Yet, after all her years of being the perfect Kuran shadow that never held a sliver of care for the world around her, she did. For him she did. Even if she wasn't supposed to.

"How much time do we have?" she would love to bask in the hunter's warmth for hours on end but knew that wasn't possible, it was a risk for him to come see her in the first place.

"Not much longer, the morning is almost over." he sighed, lips pressed gently to her neck once more. Some nights they would talk for hours, vent about their days, or plan their next visit but tonight he just wanted to exist at the moment. The sun was still barricaded by the hills and for a while, the two felt like the world had finally stopped and they could breathe. Creatures of the night had gone back to sleep, it was still too early for the day animals to venture from their beds, only the sound of the trees, grass, and wind could be heard in between their heartbeats. They weren't supposed to enjoy this, they were vampires, creatures that only thrived in the early black hours. Beings that weren't supposed to see the morning dew or colorful spring flowers as they began to sprout. Nature was Zero's home, he felt alive as they ventured outside the property lines. He didn't care that he wasn't supposed to enjoy the world at its core, instead, he lived for these moments with all his soul. Sharing them with someone he wasn't supposed to love was almost expected. Each time he visited he wished to show her something new, something outside the Kuran walls, something to remember for the long mundane days during which they couldn't see each other. "Come, I want to show you something," leading Seiren along the river's edge he sought a place he discovered on accident a few weeks prior.

"How far are we going?" not that she really cared, she would travel miles with Zero as long as it was the two of them. Unable to care about the possible consequences that she might endure upon her return. She was never able to see the world for what it was, always running missions for the vampire prince, it left little time for her to see much outside of combat. The hunter was the unexpected one that led her off the path, someone she once assumed only knew how to follow a strict set of rules she learned did everything but. Zero had seen the world, both on and off his assignments, he loved adventure. To lose track of time on the grass planes in the early evening was a night she wouldn't ever forget. That had been the first time. Her errand long-forgotten Seiren felt the wind in her short hair, on her face, tugging at her clothes, for what felt like the first time in her life despite her age. It was overwhelming but she didn't wish for it to stop. That was the first night they talked, for real, not as enemies but as two beings bound by unwritten contracts to play a role they were born into without question. That was the first time she saw who Kiryu Zero was, the first time she let her own mask begin to fade.

"Not much further, just up the hill." came the reply, having been lost in memories she momentarily forgot what he was replying to.

'Things are so much different now,' she mused to herself, her hand warm from his gentle hold but the breeze cool on her exposed legs. Summer was around the corner, she hoped they would get to see each other more but knew their meetings would be even more limited. The heat made it hard to want to be outside, even the coolest hours of their day could feel insufferable warm. The sun's rays were harmful even if they weren't being touched there was a larger risk of getting burned. She frowned a bit at the thought, three months of hell would soon be upon them and as much as she cursed the seasons there was nothing she could do about it. Five years ago she wouldn't be caught dead walking around with the hunter, much less holding his hand, nowadays she dreaded when the time came for her to let him leave.

"We're here," his voice penetrated her head once more as they stopped walking. She looked ahead to see a glistening natural pool, shaded by looming willows, a small waterfall created the pool below. It was shallow enough to stand in some parts but deep enough to swim. A bank of rocks with differing shrubbery created areas of privacy. They wouldn't be seen, they wouldn't be heard and this far away it was unlikely they would be found easily. Seiren couldn't wipe the grin off her face as she ran down to the stream, there were small fish and rocks of all different colors that she could see beneath the water's surface. Looking up into prideful amethyst hues she flung her arms around her lover and giggled.

"It's perfect," she whispered, eyes wet with tears again but she couldn't help the emotion that surged through her. They would be able to spend time with each other, away from reality, out of the heat, they would be fine. Zero always made sure they would be okay. He always made sure she was happy. She knew he wasn't supposed to, but she didn't care.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so like I said, just a quick fluff fic for a requested pairing. I might add another chapter later on but I'm not sure yet, I don't have a ton of practice writing for these two because I mostly do ga fics but I think every pairing deserves to be written in some form or another. Like I said up top I do have more stuff coming out eventually. If I'm lucky I will get chapter 12 of MNIZ out tonight as well but I am going on a short road trip for a round of golf at a very expensive course with my dad starting on Monday so I don't know if I will be able to finish it before I'm in danger of not being able to drive in the morning. If not you can expect it done by the end of this week I know it is New Year's for a lot of you I think on Friday (?), I forget if that's a day off from school or not for those of you in school so if it is then yay! Holidays! Take it easy and relax some! And if not then take it easy when you can, I hope you had a wonderful weekend. As per usual, if you liked this I'd love to hear your thoughts, do you want to see another chapter or should I leave it off here? Do you like the pairing? Should I do more hetero or non-popular pairings? Let me know what you think. Have a wonderful night/day or whatever time slot you're in and remember to keep writing, keep reading, and live creative. Until Next Time! ~Len


End file.
